


Sincerely yours

by Gallavich_On_The_Impala



Category: Shameless (US), The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Fighting, Gen, Kissing, M/M, tw for mentioned abusive father/family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_On_The_Impala/pseuds/Gallavich_On_The_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast club!Au. It is slightly different from the movie, especially in the ending, for obvious reasons. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did enjoy writing it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely yours

It was a sunny Saturday morning when Mickey and Mandy Milkovich, Ian and Lip Gallagher and Karen Jackson had to show up at their high school and spend a whole day there in detention.  
None of the kids had told the others or their families why. Not that most of their relatives cared, besides Fiona, the eldest Gallagher sister. She was concerned with the boy’s education, she never missed a parent-teacher meeting and she thoroughly examined their homework and papers. Fiona wanted them to have a better life and carried the burden of a household of six children all alone, since their mother left and their father was a drunken narcissist asshole.

Fiona drove her brothers to school, scolding them and making sure they understood that what they did, whatever it was, was wrong.  
They greeted her without even looking at her, feeling sorry and thinking about her speech, as they got off the car and into the building.

Karen was accompanied by her rich dad, who was a cop. She hadn’t stopped complaining about detention on saturday, not even for a second. She begged and begged her father to pull some strings and get her out of there, but there was nothing he could do. She walked in, protesting like the spoiled child she was.

Mickey and Mandy Milkovich walked to school together, bickering as usual. Their father didn’t give half a shit about them, so it’s not really a surprise he didn’t bother to drive them, he was probably off torturing someone or drinking himself to death or abusing their other siblings.  
Although they walked there together, Mickey managed to enter the library late, as he was outside smoking. He was hungover and in a shitty mood, determined to ruin the day for everyone.  
When he entered the library, the dean was already lecturing the other kids on how this was supposed to be a chance to think and become better people and some other shit.  
He walked in, making sure he made the most noise possible in order to disturb the adult in charge.  
“Hey Dick! Sorry, Rich.” he greeted the dean, who obviously hated being called Dick.

Mickey was a bad boy, and he made sure he behaved as such every time he could. He had a reputation, after all. And it wasn’t only his attitude that gave it away. He wasn’t too tall but he was strong and quick. He had black hair, intimidating tattoos and deep blue eyes that could look like embers if you were stupid enough to cross him.

The thug sat down, grumpy, placing his feet on the table. As he looked around he noticed that he was the only “criminal” in the room, so he started wondering what someone like Karen Jackson, the blonde, daddy’s girl princess, could possibly have done to get there with him.   
He knew his sister, Mandy, and she wasn’t exactly a good girl too. She had the same black hair and blue eyes, and the same inclination of talking and throwing punches before thinking.   
Lip, however, he was the opposite of him. Good kid, clever, pretty handsome too, with his broad shoulders, scruffy brown hair and blue eyes. He was trying to get a sport scholarship to get out of the neighborhood and Mickey didn’t blame him for that. What he hated though, was that Lip kept trying too hard to look like he was a thug, to show that he was born and raised in the South Side. Mickey thought he couldn’t have it both ways. Either he was a college kid or he was a misfit like them, that’s why he couldn’t stand him.  
Ian, on the other hand, was even more different. Mickey knew him pretty well but no one else knew of it. The thug had kissed every inch of his body, every freckle on his pale skin, every muscle he had. He could lose himself in those green eyes and never got tired of running his fingers in Ian’s astonishing red hair. They would sneak out during class or at night and be together. Of course his father would have murdered them both if he knew, so they had to lay low and enjoy the company of each other in the utmost secret. Not even Mandy knew, even though she was Mickey’s sister and Ian’s best friend slash pretend girlfriend. 

_______________________  
The day before 

Someone had written “Fag” on Mickey’s locker. He was so terrified he almost hit Ian when they met, in secret of course, after dinner. Mickey thought the redhead might have talked to someone. He was scared. Both of them were, but Mickey was shaking. Ian never thought he’d see him like that.

“If my dad finds out we’re both dead, do you understand?” Mickey said, pointing at the redhead.   
Ian didn’t know what to say as the thug continued. “Because I don’t think you understand” Mickey’s voice was shaking. “He’d kill you first. Possibly torture you. He would make me watch and then kill me. So if you told someone I need to know, and handle it.”  
Ian shook his head no and promised he didn’t tell anyone.   
Mickey nodded, understanding as he calmed down. It was probably just a prank. 

The thug had learnt not to get pissed off when someone called him faggot. He knew it would throw people off and make them realize he was actually gay. So he would just hit them because no one calls a Milkovich a faggot and then get over it.  
This time it was harder though. He didn’t have only his reputation to defend, there was Ian too now.

____________________

After the dean stopped lecturing them, Karen raised her hand and said “Excuse me, but I don’t think I belong here”. Mickey rolled his eyes and the Dean left without even considering the girl’s complaint.  
No one spoke for a few minutes, everyone was just exchanging awkward looks, when Mickey decided to spice up things and started teasing the others, mostly Lip. The thug insinuated Lip wasn’t the tough guy he thought he was, as a result the two both stood up, full of adrenaline. They faced each other and almost got into a fist fight.

The dean stormed in the room and scolded them both.  
Mickey started sassing the dean, trying to succeed in the almost impossible quest of being a bigger douchebag than him. He failed, but only because the adult was in a position of power and the thug earned eight more saturdays of detention.   
“Great job” thought Ian. Saturdays were the days they had better chances of hanging out together. The redhead looked at Mickey with disappointment in his eyes. The thug shrugged and looked back with a face that said “What? it’s not like we’re boyfriend and girlfriend”.  
The dean left again, pissed at the kids for making him spend a Saturday at school and for behaving like animals.

Mickey realized Ian was pissed and decided to tease him some more, so he started to hit on Karen.   
“So.. What did a pretty girl like you do to get here anyway?” asked the thug, inquisitive.  
Karen looked at him like he was disgusting, wondering how dare him talk to her.  
“None of your business” she answered, and turned his back on him to discourage further attempts at conversation.  
Mickey rolled his eyes. He felt Ian’s death-stare on the back of his neck and smiled.  
Lip was the one really pissed though, he was dating Karen and didn’t tolerate Mickey’s teasing. “Stay away from her”, he warned.  
“Are you gonna make me?” smirked the thug.  
“I said leave her alone” continued the other boy.  
“Or what?” urged Mickey.  
“Or else. It’s not like if you disappeared someone would give a crap anyway” shrugged Lip.

Mickey was hurt because he realized it was kinda true. For a second he had hoped Ian would step up and say he’d care, but after how he treated him he knew he didn’t deserve it, so he just smiled, cocky, and flipped Lip off with both hands.

“Leave him alone, he’s just a coward.” said Karen. “He’s just scared and disoriented because he doesn’t belong. Nor here, nor anywhere” she spilled.  
“Thank you miss Know-It-All, I appreciate the deep study of my personality you endured to come to this bullshit conclusion” Mickey replied, miming the gesture of taking his cap off as a sarcastic compliment. “Fucking bitch” he muttered.  
“Cause I’m telling the truth? That makes me a bitch?” she yelled.  
“No cause you don’t have the courage to stand up for yourself!” Mickey yelled back.  
“I said leave her alone. Don’t talk to her, don’t look at her, don’t even think about her!” threatened Lip.  
“Why, are you together?” Mickey kept teasing. 

Karen and Lip exchanged an awkward look. Mandy rolled her eyes. She liked Lip. They hooked up from time to time, but he kept crawling back to Karen and she was starting to lose respect of him. He was weak. Maybe he loved her, she thought, but loving someone makes you weak anyway.

 

“Stop that! Jesus!” yelled Lip, after a while. Mickey was whistling and bothering everyone. “It’s a free country” he replied, cocky.  
Ian was talking to himself, mostly muttering. He was counting.  
Mickey didn’t miss the chance to tease him. “What, you hear voices now too?”  
The redhead didn’t even look him in the eye. “It’s a free country” replied. He wanted to confront him so bad. He was upset because he thought that even though they were fuck buddies, they could grow into becoming something else. Ian thought that if he kept fucking Mickey, after a while he’d relax a little and open up to him. But now that the thug had to screw up 2 months of Saturdays, there was no way they could spend much time together.

“The fuck’s this?” Mickey asked, pointing at his papers.  
“Trigonometry?” answered the redhead, with a daring tone.   
“The fuck you’re doing that for?” Mickey was confused.  
“I wanna get into Westpoint” replied Ian, laid back on the chair, finally looking the thug in the face.  
Mickey was even more confused. He knew the boy wanted to become a soldier, but he didn’t realize he was that determined.   
“Westpoint? You know, if you want the army to give you a fucking gun all you have to do is enlist, the recruiting station is like two blocks that way” he laughed, pointing his left.  
“But I want to be an officer” explained Ian.   
Mickey was surprised. It was probably the first time they got to talk this long without undressing, let alone talking about future projects.  
“You wanna be an officer, huh? Don’t officers get shot first?” he laughed. “Must be quite a life of social events, being an officer. Demented and sad, but social.” he teased.  
Ian rolled his eyes and went back to his homework, ignoring the thug.

“You shouldn’t bust his balls ‘cause he has a plan, you know?” Lip stepped in.   
“What are you babbling about?” asked Mickey, turning towards him.  
“I mean it’s not his fault you don’t have goals.” explained the athlete.  
“Yeah, right. But I do have goals! I wanna be just like you, you know? All I need is a lobotomy and tights.” teased the thug.  
“Why do you have to insult everybody?” wondered Lip.  
“I’m being honest, asshole” replied Mickey.

They were interrupted by the dean, who came in announcing it was lunch time. Lip and Mandy followed him to the cafeteria to bring something to eat for all the kids.  
They walked two steps behind the adult and took the chance to chat a little.  
“It’s nice how you defend Karen” said Mandy, trying - but failing - not to sound bitchy.  
“What’s the matter? You want me to defend you too?” teased Lip.  
The girl got angry and punched him on the shoulder. “I don’t need you to do that. I can take care of myself, thank you very much.”  
The two didn’t talk much after that, and went back to the library carrying packed lunches.  
Everyone ate quietly, until Lip complained about the quality of the food. Mickey shrugged and scoffed “the world is an imperfect place” with a smirk.  
Lip almost snapped, feeling mocked. “Do you ever just shut up?”  
“Yeah, when I fuck your mom” the thug provoked him.  
Lip couldn’t take it anymore, he stood up and walked towards Mickey, while Ian placed himself between the two, to separate them.  
“Everything is just a big joke to you, huh?” yelled Lip “Let’s see then, let’s see who’s a joke in five years. I bet you’re gonna be so funny!” he continued.  
Mickey drew out his knife.

The dean was drawn into the library by the boys screaming, so the fight stopped. Mickey was kinda grateful because he really didn’t have a comeback to that, besides “college bitch” and that wasn’t too great.  
The adult snapped at Mickey and dragged him into a closet, locking him in.  
It was only a few minutes later that the thug broke out climbing in the ceiling and crawling his way back to the library.

“That bastard locked me in a closet” he complained, falling back inside the library. Ian smirked at him. Mickey caught the smirk and gave him a “fuck off” glare.

 

Mickey lit up a cigarette and Karen seemed kinda excited, so the thug tried to hit on her again. Ian got a hard-on from looking at the thug smoking.

Mandy honestly couldn’t understand what made boys so crazy about Karen, she was just a stuck-up spoiled bitch.  
Lip was mad because Mickey kept hitting on her and Mandy was mad at Lip because he cared so much about her.  
Ian was mad at Mickey for hitting on a girl in front of him.

 

Carl, the janitor, walked in and greeted the kids, particularly Ian, winking at him. Knowing the redhead likes older men, it didn’t take Mickey long to put two and two together. The idea of them sleeping together made his stomach boil with anger and his fists crawl with the urge of hitting someone.  
When the janitor left with the kids’ litter from their lunches, Mickey looked at Ian full of jealousy, as he made sure the others couldn't hear him. “You really think I give a shit about all the geriatric viagroids you fuck? What do you even find in them anyway?” he whispered, approaching the redhead, who stared at him and smirked back “Well, they aren’t afraid to kiss me.” 

 

After a while the kids sat in a circle and started talking about their families while smoking some weed, courtesy of Mickey. Karen told the group how her parents hate each other and only use her to get back at one another.  
“You kidding? you’re a parent’s wet dream!”Mickey mocked her. He was pissed because having two parents, however shitty, a roof over your head and food in your belly was much more than everyone in that group could claim. “Nice earrings, too, princess. Are those real diamonds? I bet they are. Did you work for the money? You know what I got for Christmas? Great year for the Milkovich family! I got a carton of smokes!” he burst.  
“Oh, come on” Lip was skeptical.  
“You don’t believe me? Wanna come over sometimes?” Then the boy took off his shirt. Ian felt terrible. He knew what he was about to see. He had seen those scars countless times, he had caressed them and kissed them, wanting to protect Mickey from his abusive father, wanting him to think that all would be okay because he was there now.  
“You see this?” the thug asked, pointing at a small round scar on his stomach. “Cigar. This is what happens when you spill paint in the garage.”

Everyone felt sorry for Mickey, and he didn’t like that, so he changed the topic of the conversation and kept teasing Karen.  
“Are you a virgin?”  
She blushed.  
“Don’t answer that, it’s a trap” Mandy stepped in.  
“Well, if the town slut says that, it must be true” smirked the blondie.  
“Fuck you, it’s not like you’re innocent. Point is, if you say you’re a virgin, then you’re a prude. If you say you aren’t then you’re a slut. You can’t win.” she explained.  
Ian was kinda shocked, he never thought of this double standard.  
“And then, there’s the worst you could be: a tease” continued Mandy “That’s what you are, Karen. A tease.”  
“She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot.” Mickey argued.  
“I don’t do anything” said Karen  
“That’s why you’re a tease” Mandy pointed out.  
“I have just as many feelings as you do. Sorry if I don’t fuck around like you, I mean don’t you want some respect?” asked Karen, bitchy.  
“I don’t screw to get respect, that’s the difference between you and me” replied Mandy.

The kids were getting pretty high. Ian was the silliest but Lip was pretty ridiculous too. Mickey thought that, for Gallaghers, they had a damn low tolerance to substances.

“I’m a virgin!” yelled Ian. Mickey was about to shut him up with a “bitch please” but the redhead continued “I’ve never been with a girl!”  
“Keep up your trigonometry, you’ll go places” joked Mickey  
“Girls love uniforms, asshole!” smirked Ian  
“Since when do you care?” teased the thug.  
“To me there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin, for a boy!” shrugged Mandy, ending the conversation and grabbing something from her purse. Suddenly a whole lot of weird and different stuff fell out of it.  
“What’s wrong with you?” asked Lip.  
“What do you mean?”   
“Why do you carry all that stuff?” he continued  
Mandy shrugged “Maybe I wanna run away. I can go places. I can do stuff”  
"You either wanna run away or you want people to think you’re gonna run away” Lip pointed out.  
“Eat shit.” replied Mandy. “You do everything they tell you to do! You’re in no position to lecture others.”

Lip took a deep breath, apologized and started talking. “You know why I’m here? I taped Larry’s buns together. When they took it off skin and hair came off too. You know what’s the worst thing? That I did it for my old man. I tortured the poor kid so he’d think that I was cool.” He felt guilty and he was on the verge of crying.  
“I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling.” Mickey said, and made everyone laugh.  
Ian opened up too. He said he was failing a class and that if he did, he wouldn’t get into Westpoint. He was scared and felt stupid. “I’m here because the dean found a gun in my locker.”  
Mickey was surprised.  
“I was going to kill myself.” he whispered.  
Mickey felt like something inside him had broken. He could never live without Ian. Lip was worried about his brother too, and Mandy promised herself to hit him as hard as she could for being so stupid.  
“Killing yourself is not an option” said Mickey serious, looking at him in the eye.  
“Well I didn’t do it, did I?” the redhead was annoyed.  
"A handgun?" asked Mandy  
"No. It was a flare gun. It went off in my locker." replied the redhead.  
Everyone tried unsuccessfully not to laugh.   
"It's not funny!" said Ian, but everyone around him was laughing. “Okay, yes, it is." He laughed too.

Mickey looked at the clock and realized it was time to get back to the closet. What he didn’t know is that he’d find Ian in it when he got there.  
The boy had picked the lock and was waiting for him. Mickey was kinda proud of that, since he taught him.  
“So, a closet, huh?” smirked the redhead.  
“Shut up” smiled the thugh.  
The words “they aren’t afraid to kiss me” kept ringing in Mickey’s head. He stared at Ian’s lips, trying to gather the courage he needed. They looked in each other’s eyes for a second when Ian made the first move, pressing his lips on Mickey's.  
It was quick but intense.

“Why did you do that?” asked the thug.  
“Because I knew you wouldn’t.” replied the redhead. “I wish you were free on saturday”.  
They both smirked as Ian went back to the library where Karen was putting make up on Mandy.  
“You see? You look better without all that black shit around your eyes!” Karen said.  
“I like that black shit around my eyes” replied Mandy, grumpy.

When Lip saw Mandy with the new make up he almost didn’t recognize her. “You look beautiful” he said. She blushed and smiled back.  
He kissed her after walking her home.

Karen went home with her dad, while Mickey walked Ian home and they planned to get together that night.

“So, was this day useful?” inquired Fiona as Ian walked in. “Did you get the chance to think about something? To grow up a little?”  
Ian smiled. “Yeah, actually. I’ve learnt that we’re all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it! Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
